youtube_mermaid_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Silver Shell (Episode List)
A list of episodes in The Silver Shell. Season 1 Episode 1: Pilot, Part 1 Original Upload Date: March 29, 2014 Lina is just an ordinary girl who loves music and spends her time on the computer. One day she goes outside to listen to her music and finds a strange and beautiful colored stone. She goes back inside to wash it off and notices that the colors on the stone are gone, and then she hears a strange noise so loud and enticing that it makes her fain. Four strange colored orbs come out of nowhere and merge with Lina. Remake Upload Date: May 18, 2015 Episode 2: Pilot, Part 2 Original Upload Date: April 1, 2014 Lina wakes up and sees four faces that look like hers. These four girls are spirits of the sea and were sealed inside the rock that Lina found in her backyard. Remake Upload Date: May 25, 2014 Episode 3: Lession (sic): Water Original Upload Date: April 22, 2014 Aqua and the others want to teach Lina how control her powers with the ways of the elements. Aqua is the first and she teaches Lina how to control and create water. Remake Upload Date: April 21, 2016 Episode 4: Flames Original Upload Date: May 5, 2014 Fraya is teaching Lina the way to control fire, but it's not as easy as she thought. Remake Upload Date: June 23, 2016 Episode 5: Earth Original Upload Date: May 24, 2014 It's now Gaia turns to teach Lina a Lesson of the earth but something unexpected happenes and it's up to Lina to stop it. Remake Upload Date: September 6, 2016 Episode 6: Previous Wind Upload Date: September 23, 2014 Now it's Windy's turn to teach Lina the ways of the winds, but something unexpected comes across their minds. Episode 7: Monica Ross Upload Date: November 8, 2014 Episode 8: Dated Back Upload Date: November 9, 2014 Lena finds a necklace on the ground and puts it on. Episode 9: Who is AC? Upload Date: December 8, 2014 The Silver Shell Christmas Special Part 1 Upload Date: January 13, 2015 Lina's Christmas Angel, Molly, appears in time for the holiday, but Lina isn't really feeling the Christmas spirit. The rest of the spirits try to understand Christmas, which seems awfully familiar to some of them. Part 2 Upload Date: January 13, 2015 Episode 10: The Serect (sic) Behind the Spirits Part 1 Upload Date: February 26, 2015 Part 2 Upload Date: March 12, 2015 (Original) March 15, 2016 (Reupload) Season 2 Episode 1: Fresh Start Upload Date: May 19, 2015 Episode 2: The Changling (sic) Upload Date: July 2, 2015 Episode 3: Orb of Hope Upload Date: July 24, 2015 Episode 4: Crista and Monica Upload Date: August 12, 2015 Episode 5: Timeline Upload Date: September 28, 2015 Halloween Special Upload Date: October 29, 2015 Episode 6: The Case of Savanah Orline Upload Date: November 13, 2015 Episode 7: Past, Present, and Future Upload Date: July 10, 2017 Episode 8: The Truth is Revealed Upload Date: September 4, 2017 Sea of WildWood Upload Date: October 19, 2017 Category:Holiday Special Category:The Silver Shell Category:Episode List Category:Titled Episodes